Harry Potter and the Montana Family
by HanzoHattoriRulez238
Summary: This story has been officially adopted by cornholio4 so be sure to keep your eye on his version. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Dawn of a New Family

Harry Potter and The Montana Family

Hello everyone, this is HanzoHattoriRulez238. I am now making a Harry Potter Crossover. I'm sure you all recognized the name Montana. For those of you that do, that's right, this is a Harry PotterXScarface Crossover. This is a what-if story I came up with. This is what I think it would be like if Harry Potter was the adoptive son of Tony Montana. Also, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, who will now be called Bella Black-Montana is, you guessed it, Tony Montana's wife, making Bella Harry's adoptive mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Scarface or Harry Potter except this story. All characters except the ones I might or might not create belong to the creators of Harry Potter and Scarface.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue/Snake Speaking"**

'_**Parseltongue/Snake Thinking'**_

This is rated M for Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore and Language. No slash.

Chapter 1: The Dawn of a New Family

* * *

**8:45 PM, Number #4 Privet Drive, Litting Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain, Europe...**

Two men of Cuban origin knocked on the front door of Number #4, Privet Drive and then calmly waited for someone to answer the door.

"I'm coming" bellowed a man's voice as none other then Vernon Dursley answered the door.

"What do you want?" he barked at the two men in an unfriendly tone.

"Watch your tone pendejo. Mr. Montana has sent us here to get his payment" said the man on the right as he took out a .9mm pistol equipped with a silencer and pointed it at the whale.

"I-I don't have it" the big oaf stuttered in fear.

"Then we'll have to take something or someone from you until you can pay. Move aside you pendejo" said the man on the left as the beached whale of a man move aside out of fear.

"Wait, my nephew, you can have my nephew" he said.

"Your nephew? Very well. We'll keep him as collateral until you can pay us the money" said the man on the right.

"No, you can keep him as a gift" he said, faking kindness.

The two Cuban men looked at each other in disgust that this man would willingly give his nephew away to strangers.

"Very well Dursley. Give us your nephew pendejo" sneered the man on the right.

"Right" said Vernon as he quckly took his nephew out of a cupboard under the stairs and handed the baby to them.

"By the way, his name is Harry Potter. His parents died" he explained.-

The men looked down at the baby and the child giggled up at them innocently with surprisingly green eyes. The man on the left took the baby into his hands and the men turned to the door.

"Let us say this Dursley, just because you gave our boss a gift doesn't mean he still won't expect payment. If you wish to stay alive you beached whale, you better pay up next time we're here or you won't like the consequences" said the man with the gun as they walked out of the house and slammed the door closed.

They got into their car and drove to the airport, where they drove their car into a cargo plane that had the logo 'Montana Delivery' on it. When the cargo plane was loaded, it took off into the air, on the way to Miami.

**12:13 AM, Montana Estate, Shady Brooks, Miami, Florida, USA, North America**

After a few hours, the plane landed in Miami and the cargo plane was unloaded. The Cuban men then drove towards Montana Estate. After they arrived at Montana Estate, they put the car in a garage and walked into the white mansion. They walked up to the steps and into the office of their boss, who was busy with snorting some cocaine.

"Boss, we've returned from the Dursley's" said the man holding baby Harry.

"Well it's about fucking time. Did the fat fuck finally pay up the fucking money?" asked Tony Montana, the King of Miami.

"No Mr. Montana. He did, however, give you a gift. His nephew Harry Potter" said the thug as he placed baby Harry on the desk.

Tony raised a black eyebrow and looked down at the green eyed baby. Baby Harry looked up at Tony curiously before he giggled and held his tiny hands out to him.

"Dada" he giggled at Tony.

Tony Montana smiled slightly and picked up the baby. The two thugs watched this display and smiled as well. Their boss had been miserable since his sister, his best friend and his mother died.

"You two can leave" he ordered the thugs.

"Yes boss" they both said with a bow as they closed the doors to his office and went home.

"I can't have you as my heir if you don't have the same name as me so I'll give you a new name. Your new name will be Antonio Montana. How do you like that little guy?" he asked the baby with a soft smile.

"Dada" Harry, now known as Antonio, giggled excitedly and asked for a hug.

Tony smiled and hugged baby Antonio softly. Finally, for the first time in a long time, he had something to be happy out once again.

* * *

End Chapter

Well, that was the first chapter and let me tell you, I PROMISE you all that there will be more chapters so please review or else I can't update.


	2. The Newest Member of the Montana Family

Harry Potter and The Montana Family

Hello everyone, this is HanzoHattoriRulez238. I am now making a Harry Potter Crossover. I'm sure you all recognized the name Montana. For those of you that do, that's right, this is a Harry PotterXScarface Crossover. This is a what-if story I came up with. This is what I think it would be like if Harry Potter was the adoptive son of Tony Montana. Also, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, who will now be called Bella Black-Montana is, you guessed it, Tony Montana's wife, making Bella Harry's adoptive mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Scarface or Harry Potter except this story. All characters except the ones I might or might not create belong to the creators of Harry Potter and Scarface.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue/Snake Speaking"**

'_**Parseltongue/Snake Thinking'**_

This is rated M for Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore and Language. No slash.

Chapter 2: The Newest Member of the Montana Family

* * *

**10:32 PM, Little Havana, Miami, Florida, USA, North America...**

A group of Death Eaters were in the streets of Miami although they took to the alleys to avoid being seen by too many muggles. They were currently torturing some poor muggle family with disgusting, sickening glee. One of the Death Eaters, who is known as Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, was the only Death Eater that didn't take part. Dispite what most people believe, Bellatrix Lestrange did not take pleasure in torturing innocent people. In fact, she was disgusted that she, one of members of the illustrious House of Black, was resorted to committing disgusting acts of terrorism. Rudoplhus, her husband by arrange marriage, was currently forcing her to torture the muggles but Bella wanted no part of it. However, they chose the wrong people to attack as because the man they were torturing happened to be one of Tony Montana's men. Tony arrived in one of his special cars, preferably the Rattler and got out of his car, custom made Carbine Assault Rifle equipped with a silencer and a Shotgun equipment pack. This Carbine allowed him to shoot perfectly straight thanks to a special modification in his weapon so that his bullets don't bounce around.

"You fucking assholes. You must be stupid. You fuck with my men, you fuck with me" he said as he started going into a rage.

The Death Eaters looked at each other and laughed at him.

"Like your any threat to us Muggle" sneered Rebastian Lestrange.

"What the fuck did you call me you fucking cock-a-roaches? Your gonna get it good you good for nothing assholes" he said, completely enraged as he started shooting at them with intent to kill.

Since the Death Eaters have never come across a gun before and therefore, did not know that they had to take cover, some of them were quickly killed off. The few remaining Death Eaters fired back, all attacking him with the Cruciatus Curse. He got hit with the curse but he was too deeply enraged to feel the pain. In fact, the pain only made him angrier so he fired off the shot gun equppied Carbine Assault Rifle and two of them, the Lestrange siblings, had holes blown in their chest cavities.

The last Death Eater, Bellatrix, was surprised and fearful of Tony. Surprised to see that a muggle actually fought back and on top of that, kill the other Death Eater and fearful because he almost completely resisted and broke out of the torture curse.

Tony, who was starting to calm down, turned towards Bella and stalked over to her. He pointed his rifle at her threateningly and gave her a glare so cold that even Voldemort himself would shudder in fear.

"Get up you fucking cock-a-roach and remove your mask and hood. This ain't Halloween you fucking scumbag" he ordered her in his Cuban accent.

Bella did as she was told and slowly removed her mask and hood. Tony looked surprised to see she was a female but kept his Assault Rifle pointed at her.

"Who are you and how did those fucking cock-a-roach friends of yours do those light things with those sticks?" he interrogated her.

"My name is Bellatrix Black, formerly Black-Lestrange because you killed my bastard of a husband and that was magic" she said calmly.

"Like I care if I killed your fucking worm of a husband and magic isn't fucking real. It's nothing but one of those damned children's stories about fairies and trolls and stuff like that" he said with a scowl.

"Magic does exist. There's an entire Magical World out there hidden from your world" she said as she then went on to explain everything about the Magical World.

Tony absorbed all this information in shock. There was way too much information for what she was saying not to be real.

"I see. So, this snake faced freak Sir Scales and Baldy is out to kill people who don't have magic?" he asked, insulting Voldemort.

"Yes. He wishes the eradication of muggles and muggle borns" she explained but she giggled a little bit about what this stranger called the Dark Lord.

"So you think if you return to him, he'll kill you for being unable to get rid of me?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly fond of being one of his servants" she scowled.

"Well then, I have a proposition for you. This is a once in a life time oppurtunity. You can either return to that fucking worm Moldywart and be killed or you can be the mother figure of my son. What do you choose?" he asked her.

She was shocked that she was being given a chance to live. Although, she wasn't quite sure she would want to be the mother figure of a muggle but she quickly swallowed the pure blood bigotry and nodded her head.

"I'll be the mother figure for your son" she said.

"Good. Now get in the car" he said as he pointed to his Rattler.

Without hesitation, she got into the car and quickly buckled up. Tony placed his weapon behind his seat and got into the car. He quickly started up the car and rode off back to Montana Estate.

* * *

End Chapter

Second chapter is finally up. Once again, please review.


	3. The Hogwarts Letter and Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and The Montana Family

Hello everyone, this is HanzoHattoriRulez238. I am now making a Harry Potter Crossover. I'm sure you all recognized the name Montana. For those of you that do, that's right, this is a Harry PotterXScarface Crossover. This is a what-if story I came up with. This is what I think it would be like if Harry Potter was the adoptive son of Tony Montana. Also, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, who will now be called Bella Black-Montana is, you guessed it, Tony Montana's wife, making Bella Harry's adoptive mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Scarface or Harry Potter except this story. All characters except the ones I might or might not create belong to the creators of Harry Potter and Scarface.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Parseltongue/Snake Speaking"**

'_**Parseltongue/Snake Thinking'**_

This is rated M for Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore and Language. No slash.

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Letter and Diagon Alley

* * *

**11:36 AM, Montana Estate, Shady Brooks, Miami, Florida, USA, North America...  
**

Antonio Montana was lying in bed when a scratching sound came from his window. He drowsily opened his eyes and got out of bed. He opened the window and an owl swooped in. The owl landed on the nightstand and it had a letter in it's beak. Being very curious, Antonio took the letter and read the envelop.

_Harry Potter_

_Second Largest Bedroom_

_Montana Estate_

_Shady Brooks, Miami, Florida_

He raised an eyebrow at the address and opened it. The letter said:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The start of the term is September 1st._

_Here is a list of school supplies that you'll need:_

_(I don't remember the exact supplies so I'll skip the list)_

_See you September 1st Mr. Potter_

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress, Head of Gryffindor House_

Harry, or more specifically, Antonio Montana, raised a calm eyebrow, which is unusual since he usually explodes into a fit of rage when someone pulls something like this. However, since his mother Bella Black-Montana, informed him of all the things in the Magical World already, he wasn't as skeptical as he would normally be. He put on his clothes and shoes and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was 5'1 and his long, straight, black hair, was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were dark green and shining brightly. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was easily seen. He wore a T-Shirt with Attitude that he had custom made. His current shirt was red and in black letters, it said on the front: Your brain just called, it said that you left it behind in the heat of battle. Your masculinity tried to save it but was lost in the fight. Guess that makes you stupid and a sissy, a stupid sissy. He wore black silk pants and black hiking boots. He wore a black leather biker jacket, black biker gloves, black lip stick and had pitch black circles underneath his eyes, giving him a form of Goth/Biker look.

He walked into his parent's room and knocked on it. He heard a yawn, followed by a soft "Come in" so he opened the door and walked in.

"Mother, father, my Hogwarts letter came" he told them.

Bella and Tony were instantly awake by then and looked at him.

"I see. So son, what do you wish to do?" asked Tony.

"I want to go to Hogwarts" he said immediately.

"Alright then. Let us get dressed first and then we'll leave" said Bella as she shooed Antonio out of the room.

After half an hour, they were ready to leave. Bella grabbed her husband and son and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

**12:08 PM, The Leaky Cauldron, Great Britain, Europe...**

Bella, Tony and Antonio appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the Innkeeper, looked to them and was surprised to see Bellatrix of all people, in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello there. What can I do for you?" he asked the Montana Family.

"Hello Tom. We need to get to Diagon Alley" Bella whispered to Tom, being careful so none of the muggles in the Inn heard her.

"Ah yes. Come with me" he said as he led them into an alley way.

He tapped the bricks in a certain pattern and the wall opened up to reveal an alley.

"Thank you Tom" she said with a smile as she and the two Montana males walked into the Alley.

**12:15 PM, Diagon Alley, Great Britain, Europe...**

Everyone whom recognized Bellatrix screamed but she paid them no mind. She lead the Montana males to Gringotts first so they can get some money out of the family vault. The Montana males saw a sign that said:

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

"They certainly seem friendly" Tony pointed it out sarcastically.

"Definitely father. This place must be all sun-shines and daisies" Antonio said, being just as sarcastic.

"Oh hush up. Come on" she said as they entered the bank.

(I'm gonna skip the bank part)

She first lead the Montana males into Eyelet's Owl Emporium.

"Now then Antonio, pick out which owl you would like" said Bella.

"As you wish mother" he said in his Cuban accent and looked around at all the owls.

After searching for a few minutes, he came upon a very vicious bird hybrid of an Eagle and a Falcon. It's feathers were pitch-black and it's eyes were blood red. It had a very sharp looking beak. As Antonio got close to it, the Eagle Falcon (my specially created bird) screeched at Antonio in warning.

"Are you sure you would like that bird young man? That Eagle Falcon is quite vicious" the Owl Emporium Employee gulped in fear.

"Of course you stupid cock-a-roach. Now, open the cage" he growled at the employee.

The employee paled slightly but did as requested. He opened the cage and the Eagle Falcon swooped out of the cage and flew around the room before landing on Antonio's shoulder, fluttering it's feathers angrily and screeching at the employee.

"So then, how much does he cost?" Bella asked the employee.

"He is 12 Galleons" he replied.

Bella gave the employee the correct amount and the Eagle Falcon swooped back into the cage voluntarily. Antonio took the cage and gave it to his fathe as they walked out of the store.

She then lead Antonio and Tony into Ollivander's Wand Shop. The Montana males looked around the shop curiously.

"Hello there. Have you come for a wand?" asked Ollivander as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tony seemed to jump a mile into the air and on reflex, took out his pistol.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" he asked in panic as he pointed his pistol at Ollivander.

Ollivander was shocked to see the man point a Muggle weapon at him and put his hands up.

"I mean no harm. I am Ollivander. I sell and make the wands in this shop" he said.

"Oh. Next time, don't surprise me. Those who usually do that wind up with a fucking bullet in their chest" Tony said with a scowl as he put his pistol away.

"I shall keep that in mind. Now, what can I do for you?" he asked them.

"We need a wand for my son Antonio" said Bella.

Ollivander turned to her and looked surprised.

"Ah, Bella. 13 1/4 inches, Ebony, Dragon Heartstring, stiff and inflexible" he said.

"That's right Ollivander" she said with a smile.

Antonio walked up to the counter and looked at Ollivander patiently. Ollivander looked at him and looked a little startled by his dark appearance but his shirt made his lips quirk into a smile.

"Ah then, Mr. Montana, which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"I'm Ambidextrous" he said.

"Ah, then this will be easier. Hold up one of your arms" he said.

Antonio held up his right arm and and a tape measure started measuring his arm.

"Ah, all done. Now then, try this one. Willow, 10 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, whippy, excellent for Charms work. Give it a wave" he said as he took out a wand from a box on the shelves and placed it in his hand.

Antonio was about to wave it before Ollivander snatched it out of his hand, saying "No, not that one" which really made Antonio mad but he held his tongue.

"Try this one, Oak, 12 1/3 inches, dragon heartstring, a little stiff and quite tempermental, quite useful for Transfiguration. Give it a wave" he said as he handed Antonio another wand.

Once again, Antonio was about to wave it but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand, saying "Not quite" Antonio, who was now pissed, let him have quite a tongue lashing.

"Oi, stop snatching the fucking wands out of my hands before I can wave them you fucking cock-a-roach" he snapped at Ollivander.

Ollivander looked very surprised to see a child use such language and even snap at him.

"Very sorry but it's the wand that chooses the wizard and I could tell as soon they touched your hand that they weren't the wands for you" he explained.

"I don't fucking care. Stop snatching the damn wands out of my fucking hand and just let me try them out" he growled at Ollivander with a big scowl on his face.

"You only have one more wand to try out Mr. Montana, which of course, I think you'll like the results" he said as he took out a wand that was in the window display and handed it to him.

(I don't know the exact wand he got but I'll try to remember it)

"Try this one. Holly, 15 inches, Pheonix Tail Feather, whippy and quite calm, excellent for Defence Against the Dark Arts" he said.

Antonio waved the wand and and silver sparks came out.

"Curious, curious" Ollivander mumbled.

"What's curious Mr. Ollivander?" Bella asked the wand maker.

"That wand was the last one my father made before he died. I happen to remember every wand I've ever sold and I know that the phoenix who's feather resides in your son Mr. Potter's wand gave only one other feather. The other feather is in Mr. Potter's wand while it's brother happened to belong to the person who gave Mr. Potter that scar" he explained.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise but Tony merely snorted like it was no big deal.

"Who fucking cares? It's just a stupid stick of wood. Your making it sound like it's some fucking omen of doom or something. So what if my son's wand is the brother wand of Moldywart's wand. Who gives a fuck?" he asked, showing where Antonio got his mean streak from.

Ollivander raised his eyebrows at the man's string of curses and decided to change the subject.

"Well, that will be 7 Galleons" he said.

Bella paid him the appropriate amount and they all turned to leave.

"What can we expect from you Mr. Potter?" Ollivander mumbled to himself but Antonio heard it so he decided to answer.

"I'll fight, I'll live, I won't take any shit and if I should die, then I'll leave one kickass corpse behind" he responded to Ollivander with a smirk.

As they left, they could hear Ollivander chuckle to himself. After they all got the rest of Antonio's supplies, they went into Madam Malkins, where a certain blond, pure blood family already were at. Antonio saw Madam Malkin told her he needed Hogwarts robes.

"Stand on the stool next to that blond gentleman over there" she said as she pointed to a stool that was right next to a blond boy Antonio's age who was being fitted into his robes.

Antonio got onto the stool and the blond kid turned to him although he was slightly surprised by Antonio's appearance.

"Hogwarts?" the blond kid asked Antonio.

Antonio turned to him and asked "What's it to you?" in a Cuban accent.

"Your not from England are you?" he asked.

"Nah. Me and my parents live in Miami, which is a big city in the states" he said as he shook his head.

"Ah, I see. What type of blood are you?" he asked.

"I'm a half-blood. My mother is a witch, my father is a muggle. However, calling him a Muggle to his face can leave you in fear for your life so I suggest not calling him that" he suggested.

"Right. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said.

"The name is Antonio Montana" he said with a smirk that made him look just like his father.

"I don't recognize the name Montana. What's your mother's name?" he asked.

"Her last name is Black" he said.

"Really? I guess that would make you a cousin then since I am also a Black" he said with a smirk.

"I guess so. Nice to meet you cousin" he said with a smirk.

"All done dearies. Come back later to pick up your robes" said Madam Malkin.

They both nodded and got off the stools. Suddenly, Draco's parents Narcissa and Lucius walked over to him to meet up with him.

"You done Draco?" Lucius asked in a silky voice.

"Yes father. Also, mother, father, this is my cousin Antonio Montana. His mother is a Black" Draco explained as he pointed to Antonio.

Narcissa looked him over for a moment. "Your a Black? You don't look like my sister Andromeda so she can't be your mother" she said.

"She's not. My mother's name is Bella Black" he said.

Narcissa's eyes and even Lucius's eyes widened.

"Your Bella's son?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah. Is that a problem or something?" he asked them with a raised eyebrow.

It was at this point, that Bella and Tony made their way over to Antonio.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. It's been a while Narcissa" Bella said with a kind smile.

"Indeed it has sister. Who's that man beside you?" she asked her as she stared at Tony, who had a scowl on his face that said I REALLY do not want to be here.

"This is my husband Tony Montana" she said as she introduced Tony to her sister.

Narcissa smiled politely at Tony though was inwardly disgusted since Tony was obviously a Muggle. Lucius however, openly showed his disgust.

"So you married a filthy Muggle?" he sneered at her.

That was the wrong thing to say as Tony snapped at Lucius.

"What the fuck did you call me you fucking little cock-a-roach?" Tony snapped at Lucius as he was getting very angry.

"You heard me you vile Muggle" he snapped at him.

"The only vile one here is you you fucking worm" he snapped at Lucius.

Their arguing was attracting the shoppers in Diagon Alley. They were really surprised to see someone actually curse at and insult Lucius Malfoy.

"You take that back Muggle" he growled at him.

Tony's was response was to grab him by the the scruff of his neck and toss him through a window. Lucius crashed head first through the window and hit his head on the wall inside.

"Look who's taking their words back now you fucking drag queen" he growled as he jumped through the window and tossed Lucius out the window again.

He came out the window and kicked Lucius in the face, followed by turning him over and stepping on his head, making his face touch the soil.

"Eat dirt like the fucking worm you are" he growled as he ground his heel into Lucius's head, burying his face into the soil before picking him up and slamming the back of his head into a wall.

He then proceeded to spit into the blond aristocrat's face, picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it into his face.

"Fucking cock-a-roach. No one insults me and gets away with it" he said with a sneer.

The shoppers and shopkeepers stared with eyes wide and jaws dropped as they saw someone physically attack Lucius Malfoy and actually spat in his face along with treating him like garbage.

"Tony, was that necessary?" snapped Bella.

"Damn right it was. That blond feminist insulted me" he growled.

"Bella, why did your husband attack Lucius?" Narcissa asked, completely shocked.

"Tony is very quick to anger and those who insult him usually wind up like Lucius" she explained.

Draco was shocked to see his father be manhandled by a muggle. He thought all muggles were weak and were scared of magic. Obviously, he was wrong considering he saw a Muggle beat the crap out of his father. He didn't know if he should be smug to see his arrogant father finally be put in his place or be angry that his father was beaten into unconsciousness by a Muggle.

"Your father knocked my father out" sputtered Draco.

"Now you see why I said it's not a good idea to call him a muggle or any kind of insult to his face" said Antonio.

"Now I know why" he said.

Narcissa took out her wand and casted the _Ennervate_ spell on Lucius. The blond woke up and looked around in confusion before remembering what happened.

"You damned Muggle. How dare you attack me" he growled as he felt his Malfoy honor be damaged by a Muggle.

"You wanna go another round you fucking cock-a-roach? There's plenty more where that came from" he growled as he took out his pistol and aimed it at Lucius.

"Tony, put the gun away" snapped Bella.

"No way. This fucking cock-a-roach is gonna pay for insulting me" he snapped back as he pulled the trigger, shooting Lucius in his wrists, his shoulders, his ankles and his knees.

Lucius screamed in pain as the bullets penetrated his body.

"That's right, scream you fucking worm" sneered Tony.

"Uhh, we gotta go. Goodbye Narcissa" Bella said in a rush as she grabbed Tony and Antonio then disappeared with a pop.

* * *

End Chapter

Tell me what you think of the new chapter. ^_^


	4. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION

I'm sorry people if you were expecting me to update this story but I'm far, far, FAR too busy to continue with ANY of my stories. So, I am officially discontinuing this story. It has been handed over to cornholio4 to rewrite, refurbish and complete since I felt I have been unable to pull this story off in a decent way. Look for his rewrite because I'm sure it will be more enjoyable then my own, original version.


End file.
